Royal Protection
by Bob The Dam Burrito
Summary: The fairchilds are not your average American family. They are really the royal family of a small country named Idris. Due to Clary and John's evil father taking over, they had to flee from the place they called home. As Valentine searches for them, will they be able to hide? Can they pull off acting average? What about when they meet the Lightwood family? Please read! AU, All human
1. Prologue

**Hey fanpeople! So, I came up with this story idea while listening to music, so I hope you enjoy! This chapter is not very long because it is prologue. If I get good reviews, I will continue! R&R! Enjoy!**

**_READ - - Jonathon is good in this, and him and Clary are twins! Remember, this is an AU so I needed to make some changes to fit the story! Enjoy! _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, only the plot. **

I woke up to my mother shaking me. "Clary! Get up, get up! We must go if we are to escape!" I blinked, not really catching what my mother had just said. I stood up, threw on my dressing robe, and ran out the door, following closely behind my mom. We kept running, up and up. I didn't know what was happening, but I trusted my mother wholeheartedly.

"Mother, what's happening? Where are father and John?" She was about to answer, but was interrupted by a bought of yelling and gunfire. I gasped, but started running again due to my mother's persistent pulling. We ran up the stairs, flight after flight, until we reached the top out of breath. We started our way towards the helicopter waiting in the center of the roof. We were half way there when my father and John emerged from the staircase, sprinting towards the helicopter.

We all made it in just as a tall, white blond haired man in a black cloak came up to the roof, running towards us. We had lifted up in the air and were speeding away when the man started shooting at us. I gasped and scooted closer to John, my twin brother. He hugged me, pulling me into his side. None of us relaxed until the castle was far from sight.

My brother was the first to speak, breaking the long silence. "Mother, father, what is going on? Who was that man, and why did he look like me? How did he get passed the shadow hunters? Where are we going?" My father sighed, looking at my mother. She nodded and began to speak.

"That was a terrorist attack. It was lead by that man you saw, Valentine. He is the leader of the rouge shadow hunters. Now, this may come as a shock, but he is also your birth father." My jaw dropped open, as well as John's. "Wha- what? How is that possible? Luke is our father!" She shook her head.

"Sadly not. I was married to Valentine. About a month after you were born, I caught him in the act of slave trading. I told him that I would have him arrested if he kept it up. He was upset of that, so he tried to take you two. He almost succeeded, but he was caught before he could. That is why you have always been so sheltered. He has been trying to get to you both your entire lives. He almost did tonight, but we got out just in time. We are going to have to hide in a place he would never think of. We will be in America."

I was too shell shocked to reply. Apparently, so was John, because we both leaned into each other at the same time. We stayed like that until our parents were shaking us apart. "Clary, John. We made it. Welcome to America."

**So, how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did! Remember, I will only continue if I get some good reviews! See that box below this? Ya, type something in. give me feedback. See you next time! **

**-Bob**


	2. Becoming Someone Else

**Hey, people! I am back, and with a new chapter! I got some amazing feedback, so I am giving some shoutouts! Thank you to TheEternalDaylightingRanger, Alysia, ddiva, and okayitswayland for reviewing. Thank you to Lisa Solis for favoriting, and thank you to ICameOnlyForClace, Lalaloveyou20, Lisa Solis, ddiva, ilikebooksok, and okayitswayland for following! It makes me happy to see people like my story. So, here is chapter 1! I really hope you like it! Read and review please! **

Chapter 1

I looked out the open door of the helicopter. We were on top of a tall building in a large city. My mother and father guided me and my brother across the roof and down a flight of stairs. We came upon an elevator which we took down to floor 16. When we stepped out, chaos attacked up.

There were people running around, talking, and moving things around. A tall blond haired woman who was talking to a man with a lot of glitter turned around and started walking towards us. When she got to us, she smiled. "Welcome, your highnesses, to the Royal Protection Program. Here, we will do all we can to make you an average American family. First, we have the makeover. Magnus, show The prince and princess to the makeover rooms."

The glittery man stepped forward and smiled at us. He put a hand on my shoulder and the other on John's and started leading us off. I looked back at my mother, who nodded. After we were out of sight, Magnus let go of us. "Now, let's get you two modernized."

I looked at myself in the mirror. They had cut my waist-length hair to just below the bust. My nails had been painted, as well as my toes. I was wearing a light green blouse, white jeans, and black flats. I had a white purse, a phone, and fake cards. I glanced up when I heard someone come in and gasped. My brother looked really different.

His white-blond hair had been trimmed, making it crisp and neat. He was wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes they call converse high-tops. I smiled at him and looked back at the mirror. Together, we looked like to average teenagers, but we were anything but. I was the heir to the throne, and he was going to be head of the shadow hunters, or our military.

Our parents walked in, also transformed. My eyes widened. My mother's hair was cut to her shoulders. She was wearing a paint splattered flannel shirt, jeans, and ankle boots. My father had on a black suit, and dress shoes. I walked over and hugged them, John following closely behind. We were interrupted when the woman from before cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it is time to go to your new house. Follow me." We followed her out the door and into the elevator. We got into a car with tinted windows. After about 10 minutes of silence, we arrived. "Follow me. I will show you around."

We followed her around the somewhat small house. As you walk in, you come into a small hallway. If you walk forward, you end up in the living room. Walk left from the door and you go into the dining room. Right of the door is a bathroom. Left of the living room is the kitchen and a smaller dinner table. Between the kitchen and dining room are the stairs and a mudroom leading to the garage and the washer and dryer. Upstairs there are 5 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. In the basement is a den, game room, office, 2 bathrooms, and a storage area. In the back is a large pool, a garden, and an outdoor kitchen. I liked it, as did the rest of my family.

"Now, you have all received you fake identification cards, and American money. Clarissa, Jonathan, you both will be attending St. Xavier's High School. It is public, so Valentine does not suspect. Here are your back stories." She handed each of us a piece of paper.

_Clary Fray…Age 16…_

_You and your brother were born in London, England, where you lived until you were 14. You had moved to Washington, only to move to New York now. You are an art prodigy, and you have a gallery in England. You love animals, and are a good equestrian. _

I read it and smiled. They made it somewhat easy. Being from England would explain our accents; not moving until recently would explain our lack of American history. And being an art prodigy would be easy, as I am practically already one. I liked that I could go with everything they said. I looked over to see my brother smirking at his. I raised my eyebrows, so he showed me a line of his. _You are extremely good at sports. _I chuckle at that. He was really good at them.

I look up to see my parents smiling at my brother and I. "Are you ready to go to your new school?"

I look up at the large stone building. There were teens running around, talking, and sitting. I was a bit overwhelmed, but I got over it quickly. I followed my mother, now dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt, up the steps and towards the main office. We arrived, and John and I sat down in the old, ratty chairs. My mother started speaking to the woman behind the desk who nodded. She handed her a stack of papers and pointed towards the door.

My mother nodded and walked back to us. She handed each of us a piece of paper, and started to speak. "Here are you schedules. She said that there will be some students coming to show you around today." Then she lowered her voice. "Remember our stories. Don't tell anyone who you are. Valentine had eyes _everywhere. _I wouldn't trust anyone. Although, Magnus is a student here, so if anything comes up, find him. Ah, here must be the lovely students showing you around. Hi my name is Jocelyn Fray. These are my children, Clary and John Fray." I turned to the teenagers my mother was talking to. I gasped when I saw a tall boy.

Everything about him was… _golden_. His hair, his eyes, his skin. He was stunning. Through his blue shirt I could see his abdomen muscles ripple when he shifted weight onto his other foot. He was smirking at me. I quickly looked to the other teenager. She was tall, with long, strait black hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and a excited smile on her face. She wore tight-fitting clothes that looked really good on her. She stuck her hand out to my mom.

"Hello, Ms. Fray. My name is Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. This," she gestured to the golden boy, "Is Jace. He is my brother." She smiled as she shook each of our hands. "I am here to show Clarissa around. Jace is here for Jonathan." I got up and hugged my mother and brother. Then I walked out the door with Isabelle.

She walked down the hallway with confidence. Boys were looking at her with lust, and girls were looking with envy. It felt weird not being bowed to, but I liked it. When we arrived at our class, she pulled me through and told me to sit down next to her. I did, and soon others did as well. She said hello to them and then turned back to me.

"So, Clarissa-" "Clary. Please call me Clary." She nodded. "Okay. So, Clary. Where are you from?" I smiled and recalled my story. "Well, I moved here from Washington, but before that I lived in England." She smiled and nodded. "Ah, that explains it! I thought you had an accent." I smiled back. I really like her. "Well, Let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone, this is Clary. Clary, this is, uh, well, Everyone." I laughed, as did the other people at the table. A boy with long hair and glasses spoke up.

"Izzy, she still doesn't know our names." He turned to me. "My name is Simon. Welcome to prison- I mean, school." I giggle at what he said. "Hi Simon." After Simon introduced himself, everyone else did as well. There was Maia, Jordan, Alec, and surprisingly, Magnus. I smiled to all of them. I think I am going to like it here.

**So, how was it? Tell me in that box below! I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update frequently, so the next chapter should be up in a day or two. Remember: Review, review, REVIEW! I love you guys so much! See you soon!**

**-Bob**


	3. Having Dinner With Friends and Family

**Hey, fan people! I have returned, with a new chapter! 2 chapters in 1 day is pretty awesome, right? It is a present for you since you have given me some awesome feedback, as well as some follows and favorites! Here are the people who chose to make their presence on the Royal Protection train known last chapter. Thank you to Mhpropp16 for the review. I am glad you love my story! Thanks to Mhpropp16 and mugglemortal99 for favoriting. And last but not least, thank you to ILoveMeSomeCaptainAmercia and shaybearxoxo for following. I am super excited because I already have 208 views on this story and I published it yesterday! Thanks again to all the awesome people reading this story. It would not exist without you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, so without further ado, I give you chapter two! (That rymed!)**

Chapter 2

The day went by with people looking at me and introducing themselves. I would always smile and say hello. Izzy kept me close, telling me stories of high school. I really liked her, but I missed my brother. We didn't have a single class together. I wanted to be with someone close to me who knew of my true identity. Sadly, it was not to be.

When the last bell rung, I finally spotted John, but he was surrounded by girls. I walked over to him and tapped him on the back. "Look, Seelie, I am not interested-" He stopped when he saw it was me. "Oh, Clare- bear, I am so happy to see you." He hugged me, causing the group of girls to give me nasty looks. "As I am to you, brother. How exactly will we get home? Mother and Father couldn't let us walk home, right? Especially with Valentine searching for us."

He nodded. "Mother will be driving here to pick us up. She must be waiting. We should go." I nodded and walked out of the doors, John following close behind. Once outside, I spotted Izzy. "You don't suppose mother would be too upset if I invited a friend over, do you?" He cocked his head, thinking it over. "No, especially if I invited a friend over as well." I smiled at him. "I shall meet you back here in a few minutes, alright?" He nodded and walked off towards a group of boys. I walked over to Izzy.

"Hello, Izzy." She looked up from her phone. "Oh, hey Clary. What's up?" I look at her, confused. "Um, the sky?" She looked at me for a second, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're from England. You probably haven't heard that expression before. It means 'How are you', or 'What is happening'." I nodded, thinking that over. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house." Her face lit up, excited. "Of course I would! Let me just text my mom."

She started typing away on her phone, most likely telling her mother of my invitation. She smiled at her phone and looked up at me. "It looks like your brother invited Jace. Poor Alec. He has to drive home by himself." She giggled and looked down to her phone. "So, Izzy. We should go meet up with John and Jace." She nodded and followed me back to the stairs. John and Jace were already waiting there. I smiled at them as we approached them. Jace smiled back, making me blush and look away. I looked over at John who was looking suspiciously at Jace and I. To change the topic, I addressed him.

"John, do you know if mother is here yet?" He looked at his phone and nodded. "Yes, she is. She just arrived. Over there." He pointed at a nice looking car that was red. I believe they were called crossovers. We made our way over to our mom, Izzy and Jace trailing behind us. "Hello, mother. We invited Izzy and Jace to stay over for dinner." She smiled and nodded. "It is great to see you making friends already."

I smiled at her and climbed into the backseat. John got in the front, leaving Izzy and Jace to come in the back with me. John and I chatted with our mother about our first day while Izzy and Jace sat there quietly. After about 10 minutes, we made it to our house. I went inside and saw that my mother had started to repaint the walls. I smiled at that and made my way upstairs to my room, Izzy following behind me. I closed my door behind her and then took my shoes off. She looked around my room, taking in everything. Since I was to be the future queen, I got the second largest bedroom.

I had a small lounge area, a large four-poster bed, a walk-in closet, a big bathroom, a dresser, a desk, and to top it off, I had a crystal chandelier hanging from the raised ceiling. I had French doors leading to a balcony outside. I smiled at Izzy. "It isn't much, but I really like it. It reminds me of home." I cover my mouth and bite my tongue. I should not have said that.

"It isn't much? This is amazing! I wish I had a room this awesome! You said it reminds you of home? Where did you live, in England? Buckingham Palace?" I laugh a little and shake my head. "Thanks, I guess. The architecture reminds me of home. England is full of it." I smiled and took a breath. I hated lying, but it was for the safety of me and my family.

Izzy nodded and sat on my bed. I did the same, and we started to talk about things girls in America talk about; boys, makeup, clothes, and boys. After a while, she asked me something that made my eyes widen. "_What?"_ She smirked at me. "You and Jace. I saw the way you blushed and looked away earlier. You _so_ like him!" I looked at her. "I guess I like him, but I don't know him that well. He seems nice, and he befriended my brother, so I like him." She rolled her eyes. "No. I mean you like him. As in boyfriend material."

My jaw dropped and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "I do not! In no such way or form do I like him in that manor!" She laughed and was about to say something when my mother called us down for dinner. As we were leaving my room, I head her muttering something I doubt I was supposed to hear, but I did. She had muttered "We'll see about that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around at my family and friends. My mother and father sat at the ends of the table. I sat on the side of my mother, as did my brother. Izzy sat next to me, and Jace sat next to John. My mother made a delicious meal consisting of pasta, rolls, vegetables, salad, and soup. We made mindless small talk while we ate. Afterwards, my mother drove Izzy and Jace home.

I went to the living room and saw my father reading a report. I sat down beside him. He looked up and gave me a strained smile. I frowned and scooted closer, trying to read the report. "What is happening, father? How is Idris?" He smiled tiredly at me. "Not well, Clary. Valentine is taking it over and ruining everything. I am afraid of what he will do next. I just hope he never finds where we are. I could never stand to lose you, John, or your mother. You mean more to me than a country."

I smiled at his words and buried my face in his shoulder. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, father. Valentine might be my birth father, but you raised me. In my book, that is good enough." He laughed as I pulled away. "So, how was school? Your friends seemed nice." I told him of my day, and of my other friends. He told me of his day with the highest members of our military. I felt bad for him. He had been king for years and was to retire during my coronation when I turn 18. It was two years away, and he had to deal with a war.

"Remember that I am always here. I am to be queen in a little over two years, so I need to learn these things." He smiled and nodded. We continued talking for a little while until I excused myself for bed. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and got changed into a nightgown. I thought of how Jace smiled at me earlier. I remembered how it made me feel giddy with happiness. I recalled the conversation Izzy and I had before dinner, and how I reacted. _What is happening to me?_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**So, how was it? Good? Terrible? So awesome you want to die? Tell me! There is a conveniently placed box below this to talk to me. Use it! I am bringing in Jace! Now for a pressing matter. Should John have a girlfriend? And if so, who? He is nice in this story, so he deserves someone nice. Review! I will try to get the next chapter out in the next day or so. If someone is an awesome drawer out there, do you think you could draw me a cover photo? If you want to, review and I will tell you what I want it to be about. I will put your name on my profile and love you forever. Anyway, thank you all. Bye!**

-Bob


	4. My dear readers: This is not the end!

Dear readers,

I am really sorry. I will not be able to update my stories for a while, which is not my fault. First, I was recently grounded by my parents because of how I have spent my summer. Secondly, my family is going through a tight spot right now. My mom is not working currently because she is a bus driver, and my father just started working again after being laid off for a month. Because of the lack of money for my family right now, I will most likely be without internet, electricity, and many other things for a few weeks leading up to school.

I also have to worry about school. I have summer homework, but I am only just now starting it with school time aproaching very quickly. I am sorry to have this predicament, but everyone in life goes through hardships, and this is one of mine. For those of you who read my new story, I am sorry I just started it only to not ba able to update. I truely am. But I was not aware of this financial crisis a few days ago. I hope you can forgive me.

For those of you who read my Hunters of Artemis story, I am sorry for not updating super fast, but I am finding it hard to come up with ideas for the chapters. I am sorry.

For everyone reading this: I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. As soon as my family get out of this hole, I will update. I will try to go to the library abd type when I can. But for now, I am stuck.

Goodbye, my fellow fan-people. I bid you all farewell.

With a very heavy heart,

Your loving and sorry writer,

Bob The Dam Burrito


	5. Telling The Truth

**Hello, people. I just really want to thank ddiva and the guest who wished my family luck. Thank you guys so much. I just want to thank you so much for giving me those kind words of encouragement. Most people probably just read it and went on with their day, but you guys took the extra minute to wish me luck. Thank you. It brought tears to my eyes to see that you guys did that for me. It really meant a lot. That is why I chose to stay up until 4 am typing the next chapter before my internet is turned off. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 3

I woke up to John tapping my shoulder. "Clare. It is time to rise for another day of school." I rolled over and looked at my brother. He was already dressed in his clothes for the day. I nodded and got up out of my comfy bed. My brother left and I took a shower. When I was done, I brushed out my mane of red curls and I tamed them. After that, I went into my closet to choose my outfit.

I finally chose dark blue ripped jeans, a plaid long sleeve shirt with rolled up sleeves, a tan scarf, and knee-high boots. When I was ready, I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. I found my mother cooking breakfast and my brother and father sitting at the table, discussing Valentine's impact on the country. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed four place settings. I quickly set the table and sat down with my family.

"Valentine has shut down all transportation and communication in Idris. Updates are going to be less frequent. I might have to-" I cut him off. "Please don't father. I couldn't imagine life without you. Don't risk your life here. Please." He looked into my pleading eyes, his face softening. "All right. I will not go as of right now. But if things get a lot worse, our people will need me to help. I am their king, and I will not hide while my people fight off _my_ enemy."

I smiled and hugged him. "Of course, father." He kissed my forehead as my mother came in with the breakfast. We ate in peace, not really talking. At seven, we said our goodbyes to our father and headed to the car with our mother. She drove us to school, not speaking. When we pulled up to the school, she stopped. "Remember to keep your identities a secret. On your phones, there is a button. If someone attacks, press it and run. We have people to help if Valentine attacks, but it will take them a few minutes to get there. Have fun, and be good. I love you both." We smiled at her and said goodbye. Right after stepping out, Izzy pounced on me.

"Hey, Clary! How are you?" I smiled at her as we started walking towards the front doors. "Fine. And you?" She laughed and responded with a smile. "I asked my mom if you could come over tonight, and she said yes! We are going to have so much fun! You know, as long as your mom is alright with it. She will be, right? Because I have everything planned out and-" I laughed at her rambling. "Yes Izzy, my mother will most likely be alright with it. Now let's go before we are late to class." She smiled and nodded, following me to our first class.

At lunch, I sat with my brother and one of his friends named Sebastian. He had black hair and dark eyes. He seemed really mysterious and he even gave me his number. "If you want to hang out this weekend, call me. I would really enjoy it." I nodded and smiled at him. He seemed nice and my brother was friends with him. Maybe we could be friends as well.

After school, I called my mother and explained Izzy's invitation. My mother told me to have fun, but to be careful as well. "Remember that Valentine is vigorously searching for you and Jonathan. We don't know who is and isn't one of his many spies." I told her not to worry about it. I followed Izzy to the car that she shared with Alec, her older brother, and Jace. We drove to their house and went up to her bedroom.

It was pink and had clothes scattered everywhere, as well as makeup products. I walked in after her, looking at the huge mess. She looked at me, then at her room, and her eyes grew wide. "I am really sorry about the mess. I am not a neat freak, as you can tell, so this is how my room usually is. Sorry." I look at her blankly for a second, trying to hold it. After a few seconds, however, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Izzy was caught off guard, so she only looked at me, shocked. A few minutes later, I settled down enough to give her an explanation.

"I am so sorry. That was so funny though. I don't care if you are not neat. I grew up with it, so I am used to it. This is different. I like it." She slowly nodded and smiled again at me. We sat down on her messy bed and talked until dinner time. It was weird, eating with other people. I had only ever eaten with my family, unless there were guests. This was the first time I had ever _not _eaten with at least one member of my family.

We had hamburgers. A true American meal. Luckily, I had had a hamburger a few times before. I ate with them, not interfering with their conversations. It was interesting sitting at a table listening to regular family's problems. I was used to conversations filled with words of war, treaties, and things royals have to deal with. It almost made me wish for an ordinary life. One where I wasn't being hunted down by my evil father. One where I could be myself and not lie about my identity. One where I could be 100% me. Sadly, I was born into a life of luxury and power. Most want my life, but it isn't what it is told to be. But I hope to be a good leader and help my people grow.

I was startled out of thought when Izzy's mother said something to me. I didn't catch it, so I asked her to repeat it. "How do you like New York so far? Are you adjusting alright?" I nodded and smiled at her. "Yes. I really like it here. It is quite different from where I came from." She nodded. "I bet that it is a lot different from Washington. And England." I nodded and bit my tongue, going along with the giant lie my life had become. Luckily, I didn't have to suffer any more conversation because Izzy grabbed me and pulled me up to her room.

"Why did you lie?" I look at Izzy, shocked. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "I know you were lying. You bit your cheek. It is your tell." I didn't even ask her about the whole 'tell' thing. I was thinking about my next step. She knew I was lying. What should I do? I couldn't lie to her anymore. So I told her the truth.

"Well, you are going to want to sit down. And, you must swear on all of your clothes that you will keep everything said here a secret. And no screaming, squealing, or yelling. You have to be quiet and not make any noise. Understand?" She nodded. "I swear on all of my clothes to your terms." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Where to even start? First off, I am no ordinary girl. I am a princess. My family is the royal family of a small country in Europe called Idris. Most have never heard of it because it is so small. My brother and I have always lived a very sheltered life. We only found out a few days ago why. My real father, Valentine, ran away when he was caught dealing with slaves. My mother found my father, Luke, and married him later on. Apparently, Valentine has been trying to kidnap my brother and me for our entire lives. He almost succeeded the other day, but our parents got us out in the nick of time. We are currently hiding in plain sight, watching Valentine destroy our home. We were all hoping that these last few years would be smooth sailing before I take the throne, but it seems as if we might have a war on our hands a few years before I am to be queen."

Izzy looked at me. "So… you're a princess with an evil father trying to kidnap you and you are going to be queen? Holy crap." I nodded my head, watching her very carefully. I just told her my biggest secret. She looked at me. "I really won't tell anyone. I will keep my word. Especially if it will keep you safe." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. I finally found an ally. I finally have a friend.

**So, how did you like it? I don't think it was that good because I had to rush and I am really tired, but I did it. I really hope I can update soon, but I can't promise anything. Thank you to okitswayland for reviewing on chapter 3 (or 2 because of the prologue). Thankyou to the many follows I got and the favorites. It means a lot to me. I love you guys so much. Thankyou. Bye! Please review!**


	6. Do I Really Like Him?

**Hello, readers! I found out that I will have internet until monday, so I am trying to get all the updates I can out to you guys. Thank you to Honeydewmelon56, ddiva, and okayitswayland for reviewing! I love you guys! Thanks to my followers and favorites. You guys are awesome. Anyway, here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter than usual, but I will try to update again today. Thanks!**

**PS: There is some cussing in this chapter. Not much, but some. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning on Izzy's floor, my head on her stomach. I blinked my eyes, looking at the clock. _7:35… Oh!_ I jumped up and started shaking Izzy. "Izzy! Wake up! School starts in twenty minutes!" She slowly started waking up, looking at me. "Izzy. Look at the clock." When she did that, she too jumped up. "Oh, shit! Clary! You can use some of my clothes. I will be right back." I nodded as she ran out of the room. I walked into her closet and started searching for a suitable outfit.

I ended up choosing a mint green sundress that went to my knees and light brown gladiator sandals. I brushed out my red curls, tamed them, and put half of it up. I grabbed my light brown school bag and headed downstairs. Everyone was running around, trying to get ready. What I didn't expect was to trip over Church, the family cat. Everything slowed down as I watched the floor come rushing up at me. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact. But… it never came.

I open my eyes to see tan arms holding me. I look up to see Jace. I stare into his eyes, noticing the tingling sensation his arms seem to be sending to me. Our eyes are locked, neither of us able to look away. Then, Izzy comes up the stairs and says, "Oh Cla-"Her eyes widen at Jace and I. We break apart, and I feel a slight blush bloom on my face. I look at my feet and start to walk down the stairs. "I will be waiting in the car."

I run down to the garage and jump into the car. My breathing is uneven, but it wasn't from running downstairs. When Jace caught me, a feeling of safety came over me. His arms fit perfectly around me, warming my skin. His eyes looked into mine, telling me everything would be alright. I had never felt this way before, and it scared me a little. I couldn't like him. He didn't even know who I truly was. I was royalty, and he was not. It could never happen.

I was startled out of thought when Izzy, Jace, and Alec piled into the car. Alec drove, Izzy sat in the back with me, and Jace rode it the passenger seat. It was quiet in the car. The only sound made was music from the radio. Just then, the news started playing. A woman was talking about world news, which I was only half listening to. My head jerked up when she mentioned a familiar name.

"A small country in Europe, Idris, has been invaded. The royal family, the Fairchilds, have gone into hiding, hoping to gain their country back soon. The man who invaded is Named Valentine, the old king of Idris who fled the country after being caught making deals with slave traders. No one knows why he invaded, or what he wants to accomplish, but there is still no word from Luke, Jocelyn, Jonathan, or Clarissa Fairchild. In other news…"

I zoned out. They were starting to announce my family going into hiding? This was not good. We would have to be even more careful. I felt a hand shake my shoulder, ending my thoughts. I looked up to see Jace looking back at me in worry. "Are you okay, Clary? You got even more pale than usual." I nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Ya. I am just worried for that country." He nodded. "Isn't it weird that they have the same names as your family?" I nodded, my smile wavering a bit.

We arrived at school after that, so I burst out the door and ran to class. I had just arrived when the bell rang, Izzy right behind me. We ran to our seats and sat down. The teacher glared at us, but turned around to take attendance. Izzy and I started talking on a piece of notebook paper that she got from her binder.

_I-Hey! How are you hanging after that news? _

_C- Fine, I guess. I just hope Jace doesn't suspect anything._

_I- I am sure that he didn't notice. He is really dense. _

_C- Haha! Thanks. I am just wondering about whom else heard that. _

_I- I don't know. I will help you through it though. By the way, nice outfit! That dress looks way better on you than me. You should keep it._

_C- Really? Thanks. I feel more comfortable in dresses._

_I- Because you always had to wear them? _

_C- Yes. Most people would think I am crazy when I say dresses are comfortable, but I grew up wearing them. It is considered un-ladylike to not wear dresses in my country. I am adjusting slowly, but it will take some time. _

_I- I love dresses, but I don't know if I could only ever wear dresses. I love jeans too. _

_C- Well, our countries have different customs. _

_I- That's for sure. _

I was about to reply when the bell rang. I grabbed the paper and ripped it up. As Izzy and I walked out, I threw it away. No one needed to know of what we talked about.

**How was it? I hope it was good. I gave you guys some clace action! ;) Clary likes Jace, but how will the rank of their social status let them be together? Will anyone find out Clary's secret? We shall soon see! Please, review. Everytime I see one, it makes me really happy and while reading some of them, I get a little teary because you guys are freaking awesome. Until the next chapter! **

**-Bob**

**READ! VVVVVVV**

**Should John have a girlfriend? And if so, who? Please tell me! There is a poll on my profile, so you can vote there or review! See ya! **


End file.
